


Jealousy tastes Sweet - (TLOU Ellie x OC)

by GoogleSearchBarz



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon - Video Game, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), TLOU, The Last of Us - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, ellie williams, eventual more tags to come uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoogleSearchBarz/pseuds/GoogleSearchBarz
Summary: Jealousy takes the cake sometimes.(Takes place during TLOU 2)





	Jealousy tastes Sweet - (TLOU Ellie x OC)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE DURING TLOU 2. I KNOW THERE ISN'T MUCH ON IT YET, BUT PLEASE NOTE THE WHOLE "CABIN THING" MENTIONED AND THE SETTLEMENT IS MERELY A HEADCANON SETTING. THANK YOU. 
> 
> I don't own Ellie/Jesse/Dina/TLOU, they go to Naughty Dog. I only own Aella, and I guess Tom? He's a side character idfk 
> 
> Yes, everyone is over 19 in this.

It disgusted her.

 

The way she looked at him, the way she wrapped her arms around him...Everything about them made her jealousy flare up with fire. Ellie was never one to get jealous, especially over petty things like this. She was strong, and held her ground. She never had time for relationships...Especially ever since…

No. 

Quickly shaking her head from the thought, the redhead continued her trek up the hill. She had her bow in one hand, arrows across her back, and was ready to practically shoot one of them through the bastard’s head right in front of her. He wasn’t even that good looking, what the HELL did Aella see in him?!

The female breathes through her nose heavily, anger boiling over in her chest. Hell, if only Joel was here to calm her nerves right now. Why was she so obsessed with this girl?! Sure she smelled nice, and looked really pretty when she laughed, or how her hair fell just right…

‘Jesus christ, what is wrong with me?’ She breaks away from her daydreams, and tries her hardest to focus on the task at hand. She quietly walked her way through shrubs, checking for any intruders while there was still daylight.

But, that didn’t last long.

Ellie’s green irises burned into the back of the brunette’s head, chewing her chapped lips and muttering to herself. The girl in front of her was Aella Richards, a local survivor from Jackson County who had recently joined the group after a shit fiasco of losing her parents and almost dying due to a birthday fire. 

Aella, at least in Ellie’s eyes, was outstanding to look at.

Deep nature green eyes, light brown hair, peachy skin. Hell, even the scars that littered her right side made the redhead go nuts. It not only made her unique, but made her strong as a person. 

That’s what Ellie loved about her.

But, what got in the way of her even making eye contact with Aella was…

Tom.

He was discovered almost dead on the side of a rocky ditch a few weeks ago, and Dina insisted he be brought up into the settlement and his wounds be taken care of. Ellie of course didn’t trust him, heck they didn’t know if he was infected or not! Or possibly some kind of rebel, who knew!

But with a sigh and an eye roll, the female obliged and a few others gathered together and lifted him back to safety. Ellie and Aella had been on patrol duty once or twice to check up on Tom, it had been the first time they even met each other awkwardly when Aella got comfortable within the group. 

They shared a few glances, a giggle or two, and even brushed hands one time when Ellie handed her some bandage rolls to fix up Tom’s injuries. But, never once did they ever talk. They simply just sheepishly acted towards one other and focused mostly at the tasks at hand.

But here they were now.

The redhead’s quiet mumbles turned into frustrated grunts, as she kicked at a rock or two on the trail. She could feel her rage quickening, and she began to get impatient. All she could think about was the way she’d knock that bastard’s head sideways for taking her chance at love.

Sure it was stupid to get possessive, but Aella was the first girl Ellie genuinely got to like and she hadn’t died yet, either. She shivers at the thought of Riley. 

As the patrol continued, the sky began to leak over into darker, rich hues of blue and emptied out stars across the horizon, and over the tall trees. The group talked quietly amongst themselves, and of course Ellie watched from behind as Tom and her crush linked hands. 

She scoffs, and flicks at some dirt on her shirt. She tried so hard to look away, but it wasn’t working due to the constant, ANNOYING sound of Tom’s voice flirting away with HER crush, who should be holding hands with HER, and LOVING her. Not that asshole!-

Her thoughts are stopped mid way when a hand touches her shoulder. 

“Holy shit-!”

Ellie jumped, her heart racing at least sixty miles an hour as she snapped her head to look at the culprit, green eyes wide and scared, before she’s met with calm irises and a familiar smile. Jesse. 

“Holy fucking christ, Jess, can you not do that!?”

She snaps, and the man only chuckles in return before shoving his hands in his pockets. “Ain’t happening.” He shrugs his shoulders at the redhead, who huffed in response and crossed her arms across her chest.

“So, I’ve noticed you’ve been making quite the stare at Aella these past few hours. And jesus, Ellie, you literally look like someone just pissed in your cereal. What’s up, kid?”

His voice was soft, but gruff. He makes a half smirk at her, and she was ready to knee him in the stomach. “Nothin’...” She murmurs, and she glares absent mindedly into the back of Tom’s shaggy head of black hair. 

Jesse rolls his eyes. “Yeah, okay. Ell, grow a pair and go tell her. Worst comes to worst and she rejects ya, you got Dina...I mean…” His gaze flickers to his own two feet, and his smirk fades. Ellie knew they broke up again, for like the fifth time in a row. She snorts, and Jesse throws a glare her way.

“Wow, thanks for the sympathy.”

“N-No, I’m sorry man, it’s just…”

Ellie pauses mid sentence, and her brows furrow in frustration. “...I-I can’t. What if she doesn’t swing that way? I mean, she’s obviously got goo goo eyes for tucker mc fucker over there and I can’t do shit, Jesse! She might be..weirded out…” Her insecurity begins to eat at her, and Jesse raises a brow at her in confusion.

“Ell, she’s been LITERALLY staring at you these past three minutes.”

“Wha-?”

Breaking from her negative thoughts, the female is met with mirroring green eyes. She can feel her face heat up, as the brunette quickly shields away her corner stare and smiles to herself. Tom doesn’t notice, as he’s more focused on himself rather than the lover eyes his girlfriend is making at the redhead behind them. 

Ellie moves a strand of hair behind her ear, and she smiles like an idiot. Maybe this whole thing WAS possible?

Her ears are hot, she can feel it. Her smile grows into a grin, and she bites her lip again. She practically was jittering with excitement at the thought of finally getting a chance with someone. It meant she could finally fill the hole in her chest Riley left behind, and she could...Well...Move on.

-Time skip-

The group of survivors had made it back in one piece that night, people saying to goodnight to one another as others took their nightly shifts to stand on guard for clickers, or intruders. Ellie was tired as all hell, practically dragging herself into the girl’s cabin as she dropped her bow, arrows, and backpack at the front door.

The screen slams behind her as she heads inside, flickering on a lamp and looking up.

Holy shit, she was NOT prepared for what she just saw.  
Aella stood there, clad in nothing but underwear and an old t-shirt. Her hair was down, and she wasn’t really paying attention. She was applying a medical cream to her burns. She was humming, and sitting back on her makeshift cot. 

‘Damn…’ Was the only thing that could come to the redhead’s mind, eyes wider than dinner plates and her jaw dropped. Ellie could feel herself drooling, and instantly she’s brought back to reality when a voice booms throughout the room.

“O-Oh my god-!”

Quickly, the female sheds her eyes, and begins to apologize like a sputtering motor as her cheeks and face flare up in red. “H-Hell, I’m sorry Aella- I was just ‘bout to head to bed-”

“W-Well that’s one way to greet someone.”

Ellie could hear her giggle at the end of her sentence, and she could feel the tension disappear rather slowly. There was silence, before it’s cleared with an awkward cough. 

“Um...You can look now, I-I guess.”

Finally turning, Ellie is met with Aella clad in a large hoodie, slightly disappointed at the fact she wasn’t showing off her legs anymore-

Wait, what the fuck?!

Ellie shakes her brain from her perverted thoughts, clearing her throat and the shorter girl stands there, fidgeting under the redhead’s stare. “U-Uh...So…” Aella runs a hand down her other arm, trying to comfort herself slightly after the sudden intrusion. The two are silent again.

Both weren’t sure what to say. They hadn’t really talked much, or seen each other since the patrol. 

Ellie went to open her mouth, but quickly shut it. Could she take the chance? Could she tell her how she felt? Was it worth it?-

“...Hey.”

Aella smiles gently at her, and the female gulps. She isn’t sure what to say back, but she takes in a breath as the brunette leaned in forward. She seemed hesitant at first, but changed her mind as she inched closer to the other girl.

“...Ellie...I think there’s something we need to talk about.”

Shit.  
The redhead’s heart begins to pound, she’s sweating profusely, and her voice comes out in cracks. She laughs nervously, pitching at her collar and pulling it. “Wh-What are you talkin’ ‘bout-”

“...Do you like me, Ellie?...As more than a friend?”

She’s stopped in her tracks now, hands falling to her sides and she glances at her crush. She purses her lips together into a fine line, it shuddering slightly before she lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and she could hear her heart now in her ears.

“...Yeah. But Aella, look, I-”

 

She was stopped when something warm pressed against her lips, only to find that the brunette had connected her mouth to her own. Ellie is shocked, heart banging against her ribcage and her eyes flutter shut. It felt so...natural.

She drops her arms around Aella’s waist, and the shorter female snakes her own around the taller girl’s neck. The two were caught in their own world, stopping every few seconds with their eyes shut, before kissing again...And again. And again.

Both finally took the chance to stop, and look each other in the eyes.

Both grin, and Aella can’t help but giggle as Ellie presses her forehead to her own. “...Wow.” Was all she could manage to breathe, and the brunette lures her in for another round-

“Aella, hey-!”

The two freeze, snapping their gazes to the doorway.

Tom stood there, mouth dropped and no words coming out. His grey eyes were round, and full of shock. He then frowns, before growling in anger.

“God, what is with women and being gay?!”

He slams the door behind him, and both women look at each other.

They break out in laughter, and just shared the night in each other’s arms.

Hey, sometimes jealousy was bittersweet.

-End-


End file.
